movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Carmageddon
Carmageddon is a sci-fi, apocalyptic original movie. It takes place in the year 2087, where humans have created advanced technology to create living cars. It is directed by Michael Bay alongside a collaboration with Pixar Animation Studios. It will be released in theaters in August 2018. Synopsis In the year 2087, the world's supply of fossil fuels such as oil and coal are almost completely depleted. Now the entire race of living cars is in danger. This catastrophic situation has led to extreme violence and war between the cars as they fight for survival for the quickly diminishing resources that they rely on to live. Plot In Sacramento, California, Scientist Professor Tom Williams works for a research company called CLAR (Center of Living Automobile Research) that specializes in the creation of living cars in the year of 2087. He is the head of the company. His daughter, Alice Williams is a mechanic at a local vehicle repair shop for these living automobiles. The U.S. president announces on the news that scientists have discovered that the world's supply of fossil fuels is almost out. The news causes a state of chaos around the world, where living cars are raiding oil rigs and gas stations. While the humans are not involved with the living cars' current situation, they are also in danger since they are constantly in the crossfires of the riots with the vehicles. Professor Williams invests money for CLAR to build a new branch of their research facilities that specializes on looking for alternative ways to fuel vehicles. The international crisis causes a giant schism in the vehicle race in a fight for survival. The two groups at war with each other are the gas guzzlers, which includes SUVs that consume large amounts of fuel, pickup trucks, and luxury cars, including high end exotics. The other group Is dubbed "the Traditionals", cars that are normally used everyday such as minivans and sedans who are not from luxury brands. Since the shortage of fossil fuels, humans and traditionals have began to despise the gas-guzzlers, seeing them as "useless pieces of scrap metal who do nothing but to waste gas". The third group includes vehicles fueled by alternative means, (hybrid, electric, or hydrogen), along with humans. This group is neutral and oversees the war between the two main groups of cars. In Sacramento, the local gas-guzzlers are called the "Gas Terrors" (GTs), and the Traditionals are called "the Economists". One day, Alice is at her job when one of her close friends Scout, a living Toyota Corolla tells her that the Economists are preparing for a gasoline raid from the GTs. Scout tells Alice that their team is low on weapons and supplies. The neutral group refuses to supply resources to Scout's team. Alice says that the neutral group's job is to oversee the war, not help either side. Scout continues to look for help, but with no avail. Without sufficient supplies, the Economists leader Butch, a living Ford Escape cancels the attack. Suddenly, the GTs attack the Economists's base (a surprise attack). Many cars are killed in this battle, including Butch, who passes away due to having gone too long on an empty tank of gasoline. Without a leader, the Economists are defenseless. Scout begs Alice to ask her dad at CLAR to start providing help for the living cars. Professor Williams refuses to, explaining that if CLAR was to provide assistance to one of the groups, then he would have to do both otherwise, it would give an unfair advantage at war to that group. A few days later, both the GTs and Economists begin receiving cartloads of resources and fuel from CLAR to help them in war. Alice, confused asks Professor Williams if he changed his mind about giving away resources. Williams, now confused explains that he never gave consent to any of his colleagues to start shipping resources to the cars. Soon after resources have been distributed, the GTs became greedy and raided CLAR's research facility. The raid was unsuccessful, but the GTs managed to steal some gasoline. Scout overheard from a GT who participated in the mission mention that Professor Williams mentioned something about, "eliminating them". Days after the raid, a number of cars begin dying without any reason, both on the GTs side and the Economists. Both sides begin accusing each other of poisoning each other. However, there is a significantly greater amount of GT deaths. Alongside the Economists, the GTs believe that humans are also targeting them to be killed. This causes them to hate humans, and begin attacking them. The recent attacks trigger a new set of laws and curfew for the city of Sacramento. Scout tells Alice that the Economists would never try to secretly poison the GTs. Alice believes him and suspects that someone else may be involved with the deaths. Scout informs Alice of what he overheard from the GT mentioning Professor Williams was going to "eliminate them". That night, Alice sneaks into CLAR via crawling through the air vents. She reaches the meeting room where Professor Williams is having a meeting with some of the scientists. Williams asks his colleagues how the serum is going. They respond that the serum is proving extremely effective at killing cars by dropping some of it into gasoline and fueling the cars with it. They also mention that they have just started new projects that will also help eliminate the living vehicle race. Alice, horrified by her father's actions records their conversation on her phone to show it to the other cars. The Economists are angered once they see the video. However, the GTs don't see the video as they do not trust humans at all in the first place. The Economists and Alice plan to attack CLAR once again to destroy the projects that will be used to wipe out the living car race, but this raid is also unsuccessful. The end of the movie shows that some cars who were on the neutral side began joining the was that is still going on. CLAR was also forced to sell its alternative fuel research branch to the humans and cars who were on the neutral side, who want to continue the research on how vehicles can be alternatively fueled. Alice also quits her job as a mechanic and joins the new research study. The fate of the vehicular race remains unknown. Deleted Scenes Coming Soon Quotes "Gas-guzzler sport utility SUVs. Vehicles who steal all our fuel and don't put them to any use, because they were meant to tow, but we don't see them do that here anymore." - Butch "But...dad? Why would you do such a horrible thing?" - Alice Cast * as Professor Tom Williams *Jennifer Lawrence as Alice Williams * as Scout * as Butch Trivia * A spin-off TV series is in the works. It picks up where the movie ended. It will have focus on more car characters during the crisis, as well as the new research team. * The living cars utilizes the same anatomy as the ones in Pixar's Cars franchise (windshield eyes), although the cars from Carmageddon are completely separate from the ones in Cars. Spinoff Series Plots * One episode will introduce the start of a new cult. It will involve the luxury cars ripping off all their badges, injecting themselves with a serum that will erase their memory, forgetting what make and model they are, and forgetting that car brands exist. This was done so that they could free themselves of their identity, as others began despising them because their car logos symbolized them as "useless luxury machines that were created only to cause jealousy." * One episode will introduce CLAR developing a man-made virus that infects living cars. When infected, sick cars will become extremely savage and aggressive with an appetite to kill and eat other vehicles. This virus also causes symptoms similar to rabies in animals. Eventually, the virus slowly starts corroding the car's metal body, giving it an appearance of a zombified vehicle. Category:Movies Category:Action